bichifandomcom-20200213-history
Tool
|Character's Ethnicity = |Character's Residence = |Character's Status = |Character's Affiliations = |What Teams or Groups does this Character belong to = Shotaro's Group |Character's Race = |Character's Relationships = |image = |race = Kappa|gender = Male|manga debut = Chapter 5}} Tool (トゥール Tūru), also spelled Tuhl, is a kappa residing in the Fantastic Island garbage dump in I. C. Prefecture, an old friend of Yohei Nanami, and a member of Shotaro's Group. He is a supporting protagonist in B. Ichi. Appearance As a Kappa, Tool has a beaked face, webbed hands and feet along with a dark green complexion with a white cap used for storing water on his head with the word Water written on it, along with long pointed "hair." Tool wears a blue biker jacket with silver studs along the collar, shoulders and lower jacket with a white T-Shirt with red kanji written on it, as well as blue pants with a silver chain connected to several wooden beads, and brown shoes.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 11, Yen Press English eBook, Page 67 When infiltrating Fear Factory, Tool wears a long white jacket with red kanji on the back, using various wrappings around his waist, and black shoes.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 3, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 45, 189 Personality Tool enjoys eating kiwis, one reason why he is willing to leave his home in the Fantastic Island garbage dump to visit the IC Prefecture, even as the humans living there, as he thinks, dislike him for his kappa appearance. Tool is annoyed when anyone mentions his bald head, and he will react violently against Shotaro or anyone else who refers to him as "baldy." Relationships B Ichi Chapter 7 - Tool and Yohei come to blows.png B Ichi Chapter 11 - Tool returns Silver Gun to Yohei.png Yohei Nanami: Having known him since his defection from the Dokeshi Hunt, and from communicating with his Silver Gun, Tool has keen insights into Yohei's personality, sometimes able to see through his attempts to keep distant from his friends, but also as likely to enter into angry, sometimes violent disagreements with him. B Ichi Chapter 5 - Tool surprises Mana.png B Ichi Chapter 7 - Mana and Tool practice martial arts.png|Mana and Tool spar B Ichi Chapter 12 - Tool sees up Mana's skirt.png Mana Hinoki: Mana and Tool share similar traits in regard to how seriously they take certain situations, especially combat, although Tool thinks of the younger Mana can be more immature than he. Upon first meeting, Mana was shocked to encounter a kappa.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 5 Despite how different Tool looks from humans, Mana quickly acclimated to his appearance, largely focusing on his character and agency rather than only on his identity as a kappa. Still, Mana is not without flaws, as shortly into their friendship, Mana desired to stroke Tool's bald head, annoying him. The two are both interested in combat, at one point practicing martial arts together so Mana can teach Tool about Bassai.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 7 Tool also reacts badly when he sees up Mana's skirt, arguing that as a man he should not see such things. Tool ended up passing out from seeing up her skirt, which may suggest Tool felt lust regarding Mana's underwear, or felt lust regarding sexual situations in general.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 12 Abilities B Ichi Chapter 15 - Dish Shield.png|Dish Shield B Ichi Chapter 16 - Tool blocks Fear Robot with dome.png B Ichi Chapter 16 - Tool's dome cracked.png B Ichi Chapter 18 - Spiritual Dimension.png B Ichi Chapter 18 - Life Force Removal.png Soul Powers Soul Communication: As a kappa, Tool is able to understand the feelings of both people and inanimate objects. This skill can include speaking with the object in a spiritual dimension, in which Tool's appearance changes: any injuries he has sustained disappear, and he is wearing not his usual attire but a kimono. Soul Removal: He also can use this power to remove souls; however, whereas kappa are able to remove the souls of humans and other animals, he can do so only to inanimate objects. Kappa Style Art of the Dish, Dish Shield: Thanks to the thick bald dome, the top of Tool's head is able to withstand tremendous weight, even from fast moving objects such as ceiling tanks falling from at least ten feet above.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 15 Tool's thick dome is strong enough to bear multiple punches from the Fear Robot's fists, even when powered by Nofix's Powers of Spin. However, even his dome head can crack under repeated punches to the same spot on his dome. Weaknesses Due to his ability to hear inanimate objects, Tool can be overwhelmed by the disorder of such objects, especially when they are being destroyed, as when the Fear Robot attacks the Fighting Robot Stadium.B. Ichi Manga: Chapters 8 and 9 References Site Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Kappa Category:Shotaro's Group Category:Characters